Kegilaan Anak Anak SEES
by AbracaForte
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, ini semua adalah kegilaan yang dilakukan para anggota S.E.E.S.! Well, seberapa gila sih hal-hal itu? Apakah Syahroni akan mengatakan 'Ih, sesuatu' It's crazy time guys!


Yup, yup, Fo di sini! Minna, say HELL-O!

Hm, anda berpikir ini fic pertama Fo? Jawabannya bukan kawan-kawan, BUKAN. Sudah sering saya mempublish fic buatan sendiri, tapi yah... gitu deh. #gakjadicurhat

Well, fic ini dipublish setelah liat-liat 'storage' yang udah lama nggak dibuka. Sebenernya fic ini udah lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget disimpen di laptop—dari Fo kelas 2 SMP. Tapi baru dipublish dan disertain tambahan pas kelas 3 SMP heheeeee (^,^)7

Okay, enjoy reading guuuyz! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kegilaan Anak-Anak S.E.E.S. (c) Kagamicchi<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu malam Akihiko dan Minako bingung karena sepanjang hari Mitsuru selalu marah-marah kalau ada Junpei. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menanyakan alasannya kepada orang yang bersangkutan di lobby Dorm ketika tidak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka bertiga.

Minako : "Mitsuru-senpai, kenapa sih hari ini marah-marah terus sama Junpei? Emangnya si Junpei salah apa sih?"

Mitsuru : "Nggak, si Junpei nggak salah apa-apa kok,"

Akihiko : "Terus kalo nggak salah apa-apa kenapa lu sampe marah ama si Junpei?"

Mitsuru : "Abis... mukanya si Junpei bikin gue inget sama pembantu gue yang dulu pernah maling di rumah sih, jadi bawaannya pengen marah-marah terus deh,"

Akihiko : "Oh jadi gitu toh..."

Minako : "Ya udah, kalo gitu Junpei-nya kita operasi plastik aja,"

Mitsuru : "Hm... ide bagus!"

Akihiko : "JANGAN!"

Minako : "Hah? Kenapa?"

Akihiko : "Nanti si Junpei jadi ganteng!"

Minako-Mitsuru : "..." (=_=")

.

_Ternyata Akihiko pun takut merasa tersaingi..._

* * *

><p>Minako : "Shinjiro-senpai!"<p>

Shinjiro : "Ada apa?"

Minako : "Kamu..."

Shinjiro : "Ng?"

Minako : "Ganteng! Jadi suka deh!"

Shinjiro : "... (=/_/=)"

.

_...G-A-R-I-N-X..._

* * *

><p>Ken : "AKANG TETEH SEMUANYAAA! DENGER DEEEH!"<p>

Mitsuru : "Hah? Hah?" *cengo*

Yukari : "Ada apaan siiih?"

Ken : "AKIHIKO-SAN! DIA DIKELUARIN DARI TURNAMEEEN!"

Shinjiro : "Hah? Kok bisa?"

Ken : "Katanya dia ngelanggar peraturan!"

Minato : "Emangnya pelanggaran opo toh?"

Ken : "Pas dia lagi tanding, bukannya pake sarung tinju, dia malah pake sarung cap gajah bengkak!"

All S.E.E.S. : "..."

.

_Ya iyalah, namanya juga mau ngeronda..._

* * *

><p>Pada hari yang sudah ditentukan, Minato sedang melawan Nyx.<p>

Minato : "Aku akan mengalahkanmu Nyx!"

Nyx : "Oh ya? Apa kau bisa?"

Minato : "Tentu saja! Aku punya jurus yang bagus!"

Nyx : "Jurus apa? Great Seal? Itu sudah tak mempan lagi padaku! Abis diimunisasi gitu loooch!"

Minato : "RASAKAN IN! JURUS BARUKU!" *nganjungin jari telunjuk ke arah Nyx*

Nyx : "OH NOOO! ITU JURUS YANG MELEBIHI GREAT SEAL!"

Setelah Minato keluar dari Tartarus...

Yukari : "Oh, itu dia Minato-nya!"

Minato : "Yeeey~ gue udah menang dari Nyx dong!" * peace*

Mitsuru : "Serius? Pake Great Seal?"

Minato : "Bukan, aku pake jurus yang lebih ampuh dari Great Seal!"

Akihiko : "Jurus apa?"

Minato : "TA-DAAAH! JURUS UPIL YAHUD!" *nunjukin telunjuknya yang masih ada sisa upil*

All S.E.E.S. : *muntah*

* * *

><p>Junpei : "Eh, Yuka-tan! Tau nggak? Sekarang tangan gue udah ditato kayak Chef Master Juna loh!"<p>

Yukari : "Hah? Masa? Gambarnya apaan emang?"

Junpei : "Pasti mirip lah kayak Chef Master Juna! Kalo yang kanan gambar telor ceplok! Kalo yang kiri gambar sate kambing! XDD"

Yukari : *makan tangan Junpei*

* * *

><p>Seluruh anggota S.E.E.S. sedang asyik nonton acara Master Chef di lobby dorm...<p>

Minako : "Nanti kalo udah cukup umur, gue mau ikutan Master Chef ah!"

Fuuka : "Aku juga mau~"

Akihiko : "O tidak bisa!"

Fuuka : "Kenapa?"

Shinjiro : "Kalo Minako sih... nggak apa-apa, tapi kalo ente ikut acara itu nanti galeri Master Chef meledak! Para Chef Master pada koid terus Master Chef langsung tamat!"

Member S.E.E.S. yang lain : "OH NOOOOOOOO!"

Junpei : "CHEF MASTER JUNAAAAA! \(oAo)/"

Fuuka : "..." (=A=X)

.

_Ya ampun... ternyata pada nggak rela kalo acara Master Chef langsung tamat begitu aja..._

* * *

><p>Ceritanya semua anggota S.E.E.S. lagi rapat, tapi cuma satu orang yang belum dateng, yaitu Minato.<p>

Mitsuru : "Kamu telat, Arisato!"

Minato : "Maaf senpai, tadi ada orang yang pingsan di jalan,"

Mitsuru : "Oh, terus?"

Minato : "Tiba-tiba ada monster turun dari langit!"

Mitsuru : "Lalu? Lalu?" *semangat*

Minato : "Terus, orang yang pingsan itu teriak, 'ULTRAMAAAAAN!', terjadi deh perang yang kueren bangetz!"

All S.E.E.S. : "..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko : "Eh, Junpei!"<p>

Junpei : "Ada apa senpai?"

Akihiko : "Bapak lu pengemis ya?"

Junpei : "Iya, kok tau?"

Akihiko : "Pantes! Dari kemaren bapak lu ngemis di luar dorm melulu! Suruh pindah ke tempat lain sono!"

Junpei : "..."

* * *

><p>Minato : "Eh, Yukari..." *blushing*<p>

Yukari : "A-ada apa, Minato-kun?" *gugup*

Minato : "Kamu..." *lebih blushing*

Yukari : "Ya...?"

Minato : "Celana dalemnya keliatan tuh! Mana gambarnya Minato Squarepants lagi! Kamu nge-fans sama aku ya?"

Yukari : "... =/./=X"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Toriumi : "Minato, kamu tau siapa aktor terkenal yang kemarin mampir ke Candi Borobudur?"<p>

Minato : "Tau kok bu, dia kan om saya,"

Mrs. Toriumi : "Oh...bagus deh kalo gitu,"

Minato : "Emang kenapa bu?"

Mrs. Toriumi : "Bilangin ya ke dia supaya balikin utang saya! Katanya aktor terkenal, tapi kere! Dia tuh liburan pake uang saya tau gak? Saking kere-nya dia, marganya aja pake nama Kere!"

Minato : "Bu...itu mah Richard Gere atuh... bukan Richard Kere... -_-"

* * *

><p>Yukari : "OOOOH! OOOOOOH!" *teriak-teriak di depan laptop merek apel busuk*<p>

Junpei : "Woy, nape lu teriak-teriak gaje di depan laptop? Lagi mantengin Daniel Redcliff?"

Yukari : "INI NIIIIH! COBA LIAT DEH PESBUKNYA SI MINATO! WKWKWK!" *makin nyegar-nyengir gaje*

Junpei : "WOOOKOKOKOKO! GILE SARAP SI MIMIN!"

Minato : *baru nongol* "Kenape lu pada? Baru kabur dari RSJ ya?"

Junpei : "WKOWKOWKO! Gile lu, nih foto yang di-tag ama Akihiko-senpai hot banget!"

Minato : "WHUAAAAAT? JADI KALIAN TAU GUE MAHO-AN MA AKIHIKO-SENPAIII?" *super blushing*

Yukari : "...ngomong apaan sih lu? Kita kan ngeliat foto lu yang pas pake baju renang terus ngegaya alay,"

Junpei : "Hayoooo~ ketauan ya udah pernah maho-an~" *mata kinclong gaje*

Minako : "Huweeeee~ kakak gue pernah maho-an...!" *nangis gaje*

Minato : "Uuuuups?"

* * *

><p>Shinjiro : "Lagi ngapain lu ampe nangkring gitu?"<p>

Minato : "Lagi ngeliatin kodok, mirip banget kayak author..." *bengong*

Shinjiro : "Oh ya udah, gue duluan ya," *nepuk pundak Minato dengan selembut bulu angsa (eaaaa)*

Minato : "Eh wah...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BYUUUUR!

Shinjiro : "Lu nggak apa-apa Min?"

Minato : "..."

Shinjiro : "Min?"

Minato : "Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok! Dingin dingin dimandiin nanti masuk anjiiiing! XDDD"

Shinjiro : " ..."

* * *

><p>Minako : *ngaduk-ngaduk susu bubuk*<p>

Shinjiro : "Lagi ngapain?"

Minako : "Lagi bikin susu," (muka rada blushing)

Shinjiro : "Susu apa? Pasti WRP ya? Gak minum susu gituan kamu juga udah langsing kok," (ikut-ikutan blushing)

Minako : "Bukan, ini susu Prenagen Mom,"

Shinjiro : "Ooooooh..."

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIK KRIK KRIK

Shinjiro : "HAAAAAAH? KOK MINUM SUSU BEGITUAN? LU DIHAMILIN SIAPAAAAAA? PASTI SI AKI YAAAAA? Biar gue hajar itu orang!" (preman mau ngebacok gembel yang ngebuntingin bininya mode: on)

Minako : "Bukan, bukan gitu! Aku masih perawan!"

Shinjiro : "Terus kenapa dong?" *garuk-garuk kepala kayak topeng monyet*

Minako : "Kan aku pengen keliatan serasi ama Shinji-chan yang minum L-Men for Dad, jadinya aku minum yang for Mom deeeeh ^^"

Shinjiro : "Kamu itu polos banget siiiih, tapi itu yang paling aku suka dari kamu :D"

(Aura sudah berubah kayak di drama-drama romantis Korea)

Shinjiro : "Tapi, siapa yang bilang Prenagen cocok sama L-men?"

Minako : "A-u-t-h-o-r~ :DDD"

Shinjiro : "..."

(Aura langsung berubah drastis kayak di kuburan)

* * *

><p>Akihiko : "Lo... lo..."<p>

Junpei : "Yupz? Aku kenapa Aki-senpai?"

Akihiko : "Lo... lo..."

Junpei : "Yaaaa?"

Akihiko : "LO TUH JELEK! MATI AJA LO!"

.

_Beuh... JLEB!_

* * *

><p>Minako : "Aku mau kita putus sekarang!"<p>

Shinjiro : "Tapi... kenapa beb? Kamu udah nggak sayang aku lagi?"

Minako : "Bukan,"

Shinjiro : "Terus kenapa?"

Minako : "Soalnya... soalnya... AKU DAPET BBM FOTO KAMU HM-AN SAMA KOROMARU!"

Shinjiro : "Ups... ketauan deh..."

* * *

><p>Minato : "Aduh!" *kesandung*<p>

Akihiko : "Ups!" *nangkep Minato*

Minato : *jatoh di atas Akihiko dan blushing*

Akihiko : *blushing*

KLIK

Minato-Akihiko : "Eh?"

Shinjiro : "Muehehehe~ akhirnya gue dapet foto buat poster bonus Seishounen Ryouiki~"

Minato-Akihiko : "APAAAAAAA?"

.

_Di saat yang sama terjadi kaca pecah massal di Iwatodai_

* * *

><p>Ken : "Huwe~ Shinjiro-san~" *meluk Shinjiro sambil nangis*<p>

Shinjiro : "Kenapa Ken? Kamu diganyang lagi sama author?"

Fo-numpang-lewat : "ASALATUN TOYIBAN!"

Ken : "Aku lagi dilema... *hiks*"

Shinjiro : "Dilema kenapa? Naksir Fo tapi dia udah punya Nero?"

Fo-numpang-lewat : "ALHAMDULILLAH! GAJINYA DINAIKIN!"

Shinjiro-ikutan-lewat : "SUBHANALLAH! SESUATU BANGET!"

Ken : "Bukan, aku tuh naksir Shinjiro-san, tapi Shinjiro-san udah dimiliki Minako-san..."

Shinjiro : *cengo*

KLIK

Minato : "Muahahaha, bisa gue pake di doujin Seishounen Ryouiki: Pedo Edition,"

Shinjiro : *cengo*

.

_Minato balas dendam_

* * *

><p>Minako : "Shinjiro-senpai..."<p>

Shinjiro : "Hm?"

Minako : "Soal yang kemaren malem jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya?"

Shinjiro : "HM?"

Minako : "Iya, pas kita melakukan HM kemaren,"

Shinjiro : "HM?"

Minako : "IYA SAKALI!"

Shinjiro : "SIAPA BILANG GUE NGOMONGIN HOTTO MOTTO? GUE TUH LAGI NGEDEN! LAGI BERAK NIH GUE!"

BROT TOT TOT TUT PESH PLUNG PLUNG

Minako : "Hoeeek," *muntah*

* * *

><p>Minato : "Laper..."<p>

Akihiko : "Makan gih,"

Minato : "Gak ada makanan..." *tampang melas*

Akihiko : "Ya beli dong..."

Minato : "Ga punya duit..." *tampang makin melas*

Akihiko : "Kalo gitu MATI AJA LO!" #sensi

*Minato kabur*

*Akihiko ngamuk lagi dateng bulan*

.

.

**~SELESAI YA GUUUYZ :D~**

* * *

><p>Ehem, jujur fic ini udah gak diterusin selama 6 bulan sejak bikin awalannya (|||^o^) #okeabaikan<p>

Fic ini oneshoot aja ya kawan-kawaaan :) Mungkin kalo berkemungkinan bikin yang kedua, bakalan dibikin season duanya :DD

Sip, review oke? :3


End file.
